Tracheal intubation is used to relieve respiratory distress. It is well known to use mechanical ventilators in association with tracheal intubation. Vacuum pumps which are available in medical facilities provide readily available vacuum or suction. Access to the vacuum or suction provided by these large vacuum pumps is available at multiple outlets provided throughout health care facilities. Catheters may be connected to the suction at available wall outlets. The force of the suction available at such outlets may be varied according to need, but suction measured at approximately 560 mmHg is generally available.
Suction or vacuum which is available through a central system is limited, in that it is not portable. In the event a patient needs to be transported from room to room within the facility, it is not practical to connect vacuum or suction lines to the wall suction and to the patient. Prior to the present invention, either cumbersome electrically operated suction devices must be transported with the patient, or the patient is placed at risk during transportation from, for example, an intensive care unit to an operating room.